This invention relates generally to the design of valves and, more particularly, to the design of a shuttle valve for use in a hydraulic component such as a hydraulic motor or a hydrostatic transmission or transaxle having an integral hydraulic circuit comprising a pump and motor in fluid communication.
Shuttle valves are known in the art. Generally, a shuttle valve is utilized to alternately divert hydraulic fluid from the first or second fluid side of a hydraulic circuit for cooling purposes, lubrication purposes or to power auxiliary hydraulic devices. Shuttle valves have tended to comprise a ball or piston biased to one or another seat by, or even dampened by, one or more springs that can be subject to fatigue. Shuttle valves have generally required tight tolerances, making them subject to contamination from the fine metal debris ejected by the rotating kits of hydraulic pumps, motors, or associated gear trains.